


Choice

by StarWarsaddit1220



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e06 The Tragedy, Gen, Planet Tython (Star Wars), Season/Series 02 Spoilers, mentions of din djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsaddit1220/pseuds/StarWarsaddit1220
Summary: What Grogu saw while meditating on the rock.I suck at summeries. Basically he saw key Jedi from SWTOR.
Kudos: 3





	Choice

**Author's Note:**

> It includes Satele Shan, my Jedi Consular Zezaar, and my Jedi Knight Anala Kalja from my work the Dawnrider Legacy. Though you don't have to read any of those work. Also, there is probably a lot of grammar and spelling errors. I don't feel like fixing them right now. I might come back to edit it and maybe add more to it.

Grogu reached out in the Force. The scenery around him was replaced by darkness. He felt the Force around him that had been embeded in the planet. He felt the pain and suffering that had happened. The death and destruction, but he also felt light. In this light were three figures.   
A woman who fought in many wars. A mother that forsaken her child to fight for her people. Grogu could see her. An older human woman with grey hair and a double bladed blue lightsaber.   
Another woman who fought in one continues war. She was a leader that every death weighed on her. There was a darkness and corruption within her yet it seemed ignored. She was similar to the other an older human woman with grey hair streaked with light brown and wielded two lightsabers one blue and one yellow.   
Then finally another woman appeared. She was younger than the two other women. Her dark brown hair in a bun. A tan fabric was wrapped around her eyes. She was a beacon of light in the darkness. A healer that laid down her life to defeat an enemy. She smiled slightly at the child.  
"Grogu." The woman said with a calm voice. Grogu instantly felt safe with the woman. The two other women seemed to take guard a little ways away from them. She placed a hand gently on his cheek.   
"Are you a Jedi?" Grogu asked and the woman nodded.  
"We are the remnants of Jedi that once called Tython home." The woman said and she removed her hand from Grogu's face. "You are here to make a choice. To become a Jedi or to forget the Force to remain with him."   
Grogu looked at the ground. He didn't know the choice. His father had been searching for the Jedi. As such it should be an easy answer, but Grogu does no want to leave his father's side. Then he remembers the Temple and the Jedi Masters. He couldn't forget the Force.  
"A Jedi." Grogu said   
"Are sure. The path of the Jedi is not an easy path to follow. You will be faced with many enemies and obstacles. Think for sure. Once you make this choice there maybe no turning back." The woman said and Grogu nodded his head. The woman stood up and turned around. She nodded to the woman with the double bladed lightsaber. That woman walked towards him. With that the younger woman disappeared and the other older woman disappeared. The older woman knelt down in front of Grogu.   
"You have made your choice." The older woman said and Grogu nodded. "Very well, I will alert the Jedi from across the galaxy." The woman began to meditate. She glowed bright silver. After a moment, she looked back at him. "It is done."   
Grogu opened his eyes seeing the scenery of the planet around him. He could hear a battle going on from a lower point. Grogu wanted to go, but he felt tired. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I don't usually write fanfictions for Star Wars movies and TV shows. Though I kind of been think how cool it would be for Din and Grogu to meet my SWTOR characters. I might write that as a crack fic later on. I also plan to write fanfics for the Mandalorian in the Dawnrider Legacy, but I have to get there.  
> Also this is shorter than what I would have preferred, but oh well.


End file.
